Èl JUEGO
by Bartisi
Summary: um...estaba puesto antes pero creo que se esfumó, lo empiezo de nuevo!, qué mala soy para esto ¬¬
1. Default Chapter

Ya se sabe que los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling, pero espero q lo disfruten!

El Juego

§Fase A: Creación del plan§

El sexto año en Hogwarts daba inicio, y como los estudiantes que iban a la escuela de magia Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, una chica de 16 años de edad, y un poco sabionda como para el gusto de algunos, estaba casi que adentro del andén, solo esperaba una oportunidad para entrar sin que los muggles lo notaran. Sus padres no habían podido acompañarla, debido a su profesión de dentistas. Sin proponérselo, era una de las pocas veces que había entrado sola en el andén, y aunque sabía como hacerlo, le daba un poco de miedo que algún muggle la viera en ese plan. Esperanzada, esperó para ver si Harry o Ron aparecían, pero no, y ya eran las 11 menos 10, así que prefirió esperar el momento indicado...

Mi padre dice que no debo temer, ya que EL - QUE - NO - DEBE - SER - NOMBRADO solo atacará a aquellos que sean muggles, sangre sucia o... - la voz de un joven de cabello rubio y ojos fríos llegó a los oídos de Hermione, quien inmediatamente se dio la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, el chico puso cara de malicia.

O qué Malfoy?, no me digas que le temes!, o, ya lo creo, sin querer oí tu conversación con tus amiguitos.

Vaya, vaya, pero si es la sangre sucia, deberías protegerte ahora más que nunca Granger, uno nunca sabe...

Tienes razón, uno nunca sabe qué tan idiota puede llegar a ser alguien, y créeme, ya tu has sobrepasado los límites de la realidad - el gesto de Malfoy cambió totalmente.

Creo que has venido con la boca muy grande sangre sucia, lo mejor es que alguien te la cierre...

Y quién lo hará?, tú?, no creo que te quieras arriesgar a ser castigado antes de tiempo...

Mejor cierra tu bocota sangre sucia, o vas a ver...

Y qué se supone que le harás?, hechizarla?, no te creo tan imbécil Malfoy - la voz de Ron irrumpió en el lugar.

Si es cierto, es mucho más bruja que tú, aunque sea hija de muggles fácilmente podría hacerte lo que le venga en gana - esta vez quien habló fue Harry, y Hermione se alegró al ver a sus amigos allí.

Vaya Granger, ya veo que tus amiguitos los adoradores de muggles llegaron, lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que vomite...

No creo que te den ganas de vomitar, sino mas bien miedo Malfoy, entra de una buena vez, a menos que quieras que nos deje el tren - dijo Hermione

Con gusto faltaría al colegio sangre sucia (Harry sujetó a Ron por la manga de la camisa para que no se le fuera encima a Malfoy nn), pero mi padre...

Si es cierto!, tu padre!, al que le temes tanto!, ya veo... entonces termina de entrar y deja de ser tan idiota - le espetó Hermione, y Malfoy entró al andén seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, dejando a Hermione, a Harry y a Ron detrás.

Estúpida sangre sucia, se cree superior a los demás simplemente porque es algo buena con los hechizos... - mientras hablaba entraba en el tren buscando vagón que estuviera vacío, encontró uno al principio, y cuando entró vio a Pansy - Hola Pansy, cómo estás?

Hola Draco!, te estaba guardando este puesto...

Si ya lo que sea - la calló Malfoy, definitivamente no entendía porqué sus padres lo obligaban a ser amable con ella - pasen idiotas, también es con ustedes - le espetó a Crabbe y a Goyle, a quienes, por increíble que parezca, la capacidad de razonar se había disminuido un tanto en el verano pasado.

Se sentó en frente de Pansy, y se dispuso a oír a Pansy hablar de las tantas cosas estúpidas que había hecho en el verano... (�)

(En ese mismo momento . )

Qué demonios pretende Malfoy?, definitivamente no se cansa de molestar - le decía Hermione a sus amigos.

No lo sé Hermione, ya deberías olvidarlo, sabes perfectamente que él tiene tres motivos para vivir, el primero es molestarnos hasta reventar, el segundo es aguantar que Harry le gane en todos los partidos de Quidditch, y el tercero es hacer el papel de cobarde cada vez que se le presenta la ocasión - dijo Ron, por lo que Harry se rió, Hermione sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Debe tener un trauma por como lo trata el padre, nadie me quita de la cabeza que Lucius Malfoy debe ser un padre terrible...

Ese no es nuestro problema Hermione, deberías encargarte de la PEDDO, que la tienes bien descuidada... - dijo Harry, mientras que Ron sacaba una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo.

Eso no es cierto, es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo...

Harry y Ron siguieron discutiendo con Hermione con respecto a la PEDDO, trataban de convencerla de que se olvidara de ese tema, y a eso del mediodía pasó la señora del carrito, y Harry y Hermione se encargaron de comprar un repertorio de ranas de chocolate, jugo de calabaza y grageas de Bertie Botts. Comieron hasta reventar y a eso de las tres de la tarde a Hermione y a Ron les tocaba hacer la ronda por el tren, por su papel de prefectos. Harry les dijo que fueran tranquilos, ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que ellos fueran prefectos y él no lo fuera (U.U), así que los dos se fueron. Hermione le dijo a Ron que se encargara de la parte de atrás del tren y que ella revisaría la parte de adelante, así estarían con Harry más rápido. Ron se marchó velozmente y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Pasó por los vagones y no encontró nada anormal, a no ser que se diga que unos niños de primero trataban de hechizar a un sapo. Hermione los reprendió y siguió su camino, ya solo le faltaban tres vagones para regresarse. En el primero encontró a Dean, a Seamus, a Neville, a Lavender y a Parvati, a quienes saludó normalmente. En el segundo encontró a los hermanos Creevey con unos amigos, y también siguió de largo, y estuvo a punto de mirar en el último cuando escuchó su apellido, por lo que no lo hizo, sino que más bien escuchó, a ver qué estaban diciendo de ella...

Y no piensas hacer nada este año Draco? - era la voz de Pansy

Algo como qué?, esa estúpida sangre sucia siempre se lleva el crédito con los profesores - Hermione apretó los puños pero siguió escuchando.

Pero el profesor Snape siempre está contigo Draco...

No digas estupideces antes de pensarlas Crabbe, sabes perfectamente que con el apoyo de un profesor no se puede hacer nada si los otros están embobados con ella... y otro es Potter, que a pesar de ser un asno cuenta con el apoyo de Dumbledore...

Pero tu eres muy lindo Draco, puedes sacarle provecho a eso... - dijo Pansy, un poco penosa

No seas estúpida Pansy, qué clase de provecho le puedo sacar a... - Draco se quedó pensando - tienes razón, ella es una chica, por más horrorosa que sea - A Hermione le hervía la sangre, qué demonios estaría tramando Malfoy? 0.o

Si es cierto...

Cállate Goyle, tú tampoco digas nada si no tienes cerebro suficiente como para llenar un dedal... me gusta tu idea Pansy, explícate mejor.

Bueno... yo estaba pensando en que podrías seducirla, como hacen en la India los muggles que encantan a las serpientes...

No menciones nada que tenga que ver con muggles, simplemente ve al grano, y quita esa mirada idiota que no se te ve nada bien.

Está bien, yo estaba pensando en que podrías enamorarla y luego dejarla como a un trapo viejo Draco, eso dañaría a cualquier chica...

Tienes razón, tu sabes de eso, quien sabe porqué pero ese no es mi problema, el caso es que si Granger cree que estoy enamorado de ella tal vez baje la guardia conmigo, y ese sería el momento justo para asentar un golpe certero y que la quitara del camino por un buen tiempo... - Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, era tan bajo lo que Malfoy pretendía hacerle... pero no se movería de allí hasta ver cómo pretendía hacerlo... - además, así también dañaría al imbécil de Weasley, que la adora con toda su alma, si, eso es lo que haré este año, ya es tiempo de que las cosas cambien, pero a mi favor... y mejor voy a pasear por el tren antes de que Dumbledore me reprenda por no cumplir con mi asqueroso papel de prefecto...

Ya veremos quien cae primero Malfoy - susurró Hermione para sí misma, y después se fue rápidamente de allí. Se devolvió hasta llegar al vagón en el que Harry debía estar esperándolos...

Dónde estabas?, hace horas que terminé! - expresó Ron, quien estaba comiéndose una de las ranas de chocolate que habían logrado escapar de sus manos nn

Estaba haciendo cosas, eso es todo, qué encontraste de nuevo?

Nada, todos los alumnos son asquerosamente obedientes, sin ofender - dijo Ron, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba.

Y dónde está Harry?

Cho vino por él hace unos segundos, aunque si te soy franco creo que la idea no le gustó mucho que digamos... no piensas entrar?, o es que te vas a quedar parada allí toda la vida?

No - Hermione se quitó de la puerta, y se sentó al lado de Ron, pero se había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho Malfoy hace unos minutos, seguía pensando que era un imbécil y que eso nunca se le quitaría, pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de algo tan sucio...

Que te pasa? - preguntó Ron, y la miró fijamente.

Nada, es solo que ya quiero llegar a Hogwarts.

Bueno, esto es todo, besos!


	2. El Juego Cap II

Capítulo 2: Fase B: Comienza el juego

pfont-size9pt; text-align:justify; font-family : Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;

Pasaron 2 largas horas antes de la llegada a Hogwarts, y Harry regresó al vagón media hora después de Hermione, con una cara de aburrimiento indescriptible, cuando Ron y Hermione le preguntaron porqué tenía esa cara así, les dijo que Cho le había contado detalle a detalle lo que había hecho en el verano, y eso lo había fastidiado mucho, porque no era nada interesante escuchar cómo se moría el gato de una chica a la que él ni siquiera conocía... Llegaron a Hogwarts y, como todos los años, vieron a Hagrid llevando a los de primero hacia el lago... Subieron y llegaron al colegio, luego de eso se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, y durante todo ese tiempo Hermione estuvo muy callada. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y a los 15 minutos de haberse sentado comenzó la ceremonia de aceptación. Pasó una media hora y Gryffindor contó con ocho miembros más, luego de eso comenzaron a comer.

Hermione, qué te pasa?, y no me digas que es que querías regresar a Hogwarts porque ya estás aquí, te pasó algo mientras hacías la ronda?

Ron tiene razón, has estado muy callada durante el camino.

Es solo que... - Hermione dudó un poco, no sabía si debía decirle a sus amigos lo que tramaba hacer Malfoy, y mucho menos lo que pensaba hacer ella para arruinar sus planes, pero después de todo, eran sus mejores amigos..

Qué, qué ocurre? - preguntó Ron, mientras le metía un gran mordisco a un muslo de pollo que tenía en la mano.

Bueno, pero no quiero que se vayan a volver locos o algo así, ya yo tengo la solución para eso...

Deja los rodeos y dinos qué pasa Hermione - dijo Harry.

Está bien, resulta que Malfoy tiene planeado "enamorarme para después volverme trizas"

¿CÓMO? - Gritó Harry, mientras que Ron escupía el trozo de pollo que había en su boca.

¿QUE ESE DESGRACIADO QUÉ?

Bajen la voz!, ya ven porqué no quería decirles nada?, pero ya les dije que no lo voy a permitir! - Echó una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, para ver si Malfoy había escuchado el escándalo, pero estaba hablando con sus amigos.

Cómo demonios pretendes que nos quedemos tranquilos al saber que ese imbécil pretende hacerte daño? - preguntó Ron, viendo con una mirada de odio a Malfoy (eso ya no es raro D)

Además, cómo te enteraste tú de eso? - preguntó Harry

Miren, en vez de estarme preguntando dejen este asunto en mis manos, no se va a salir con la suya, ja!, primero lo acabo yo - Harry y Ron se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de su amiga

Pero cómo fue que te enteraste!, porque si no lo oíste a él...

Mira Harry, yo lo oí, sí?, estaba haciendo la ronda, cuando escuché su pestosa voz, fue Pansy la que le propuso que lo hiciera, y al principio no lo creía posible, pero luego pensó en que yo era una chica y seguramente me derretiría o algo por el estilo por él, definitivamente no sabe quien soy yo.

Ni quien soy yo!, que ni se le ocurra meterse contigo o va a verme molesto! - espetó Ron, y pagó su furia con el pobre pollo.

Cálmate Ron, si Hermione dice que sabe qué va a hacer para que ese imbécil no logre sus cometidos, es por algo no?

Gracias por el voto de confianza Harry, y tú deja de pagar tu rabia con ese pobre animal muerto que los elfos domésticos se esforzaron mucho en hacerlo.

Continuaron comiendo (Ron con cierta dificultad, pues como lo único que hacía era mirar a Malfoy no conseguía colocar la comida en donde debía ºº ), y después de estar bastante satisfechos se dirigieron a la sala común, Hermione dio la contraseña ("buñuelos de chocolate") y entraron, luego de eso estuvieron hablando unos minutos, pero estaban hasta reventar, entre la comida y el cansancio habían quedado exhaustos, así que se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno y ver sus horarios...

¿QUÉ? - Gritó Hermione, dándoles un susto de muerte a Ron y a Harry

Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron, todavía atorado con un trozo de pan

Mira esto! - le entregó el papel en donde estaba su horario, y Harry echó un vistazo

No puede ser!, pero él ve aritmancia? - preguntó Harry, atónito, al ver que la clase de Aritmancia sería compartida, Gryffindor con Slytherin

Espero que no!, qué fastidio!, y es la primera clase! - en eso un periódico y un papelito cayeron frente a Hermione. Sacó el dinero para dárselo a la lechuza que le entregaba el profeta, y después de fijó en el papel que había caído encima de su plato.

Qué se supone que es esto? - Ron tomó la nota, pero Hermione se la quitó de las manos

Es para mí Ron, ahorita te digo qué es, luego de haberla leído - miró la nota y tenía escrita las siguientes palabras "Lo siento, perdóname Granger. Draco". A Hermione le molestó esa nota, seguramente era de Malfoy... alzó la vista buscándolo, quería verle la cara de hipócrita, y asegurarse de que era él quien le había enviado esa nota (decía su nombre pero quería asegurarse ¿!!?), lo encontró a punto de irse con Crabbe y Goyle, y él la miró como un angelito..., se dio la vuelta - Hay que ver que cuando quiere ser descarado lo es!

Qué es eso Hermione? - repitió Ron

Míralo tú mismo! - le plantó la nota en el pecho, y luego tomó sus libros y se dirigió a la clase de Aritmancia, rogando que Malfoy no viera esa clase.

Llegó al salón y como no vio a Malfoy, se sintió muy aliviada, la clase ya había comenzado, la profesora Vector estaba haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que habían visto el año pasado...

Puedo sentarme aquí? - Era Malfoy (hay que ver que este chico si es cara dura! - pensó Hermione nn)

Cómo? - Hermione se volteó, siguiéndole la corriente - tú?, siempre y cuando no me molestes todo está bien - le dio la espalda, y Malfoy se sentó.

Gracias, jamás me imaginé que tuviéramos una clase juntos.

Yo tampoco, y la verdad es que no me agrada mucho la idea.

Te llegó la nota que te envié en el desayuno?

Si, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar de eso, tengo que prestarle atención a la clase.

Hermione no volvió a hablar con Malfoy hasta que faltaron unos cinco minutos para que la clase terminara, a pesar de que él estuvo toda la hora fastidiándola con comentarios como "estoy siendo sincero Granger", o, "de verdad lamento mi comportamiento".

Podrías dejarme en paz Malfoy?, ahora con tu permiso me voy, la tarea no está nada fácil, así que quítate para que me dejes pasar - Malfoy se retiró de modo muy galante, y miraba a Hermione fijamente, ésta ya estaba a punto de salir del salón cuando él la llamó.

Hermione! - (cómo se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre!, ni que fuera algo mío!, se está pasando!, prefiero que me llame Granger! - pensó para sí Hermione, molesta �)

Qué quieres?, y no me llames por mi nombre que no eres nada mío.

No nada, solo que se cayó la pluma - Malfoy le mostró una pluma blanca (sigue así Granger, y pronto caerás en mis redes, jajaja, ya te veré llorando por el castillo - pensó Malfoy cruelmenteu.u)

Gracias - Hermione le sonrió hipócritamente, y luego salió del salón, dirigiéndose a la clase de Transformaciones, para decirle a Ron y a Harry lo que Malfoy acababa de hacer. Entró en el salón y esperó unos 15 minutos, antes de que Harry y Ron llegaran.

Me parece que Malfoy se está tomando muy en serio lo de querer dañarte Hermione, esa nota lo demuestra - dijo Harry, sentándose al lado derecho de ella.

Si es cierto, me parece francamente repugnante que sea tan... qué ocurrió en la clase de Aritmancia? - dijo Ron, al ver su cara, y se sentó al lado derecho

No lo tendrás como compañero verdad? - dijo Harry

Para mi desgracia sí, y se atrevió a sentarse a mi lado!, y lo peor del caso es que es el único de Slytherin!

Se sentó a tu lado?, idiota! - gritó Ron, molesto

Es el único de Slytherin?, qué quieres decir con eso?

Que no hay otro alumno de Slytherin de sexto que vea esa clase..., me llamó Hermione!, como que si me conociera de toda la vida!, es asqueroso!

Se sentó a tu lado? - repitió Ron

Sí!, ya te lo dije!, recogiendo mi pluma como que si fuera sincero, no lo soporto!

Cálmate Ron, respira - dijo Harry, al ver la expresión que tenía Ron en la cara - y tú también deberías hacerlo, sino no creo que vayas a llevar a cabo lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Eso ni lo dudes Harry, ya veremos quien cae primero, si él o yo...

Continuará

Dio comienzo la clase, y si perder tiempo empezaron a ver el tema de los animagos...

Xao!, espero q les haya gustado, va algo flojo pero ya verán... las cosas se pondrán buenas! n.n.

Bye

Bart


End file.
